Scarlett Rose
__FORCETOC__ Background Scarlett is still a relative newcomer to the world of professional wrestling. Desperate to break into top flight wrestling, Scarlett was surprised and delighted when her application to fledgling wrestling promotion nGw was accepted and she moved from her English homeland to join up with the company. As nGw has grown and developed so has Scarlett. In her first professional match it took a cheap shot to the eyes to prevent Scarlett from winning the 15 man battle royal for the nGw championship but just two matches later she was crowned the first ever Schlitz Real Gusto Champion by coming out on top in a brutal 4 way elimination bout. Though this belt was ripped from her grasp when almost half the roster surrounded her and used mace to her eyes, Scarlett went on to win the nGw Brass Ring surrendering this title for a shot at the top championship in nGw The Mr/Ms nGw title. Having lost a closely fought battle with Vince Stryfe she failed in her first attempt at the top title but is determined to add more gold to her acheivements. Standing in her way now is not just a roster of wrestlers but the evil dictator that now runs nGw Professor Erica Summeroff. Professor Summeroff has vowed to destroy Scarlett's career and seems willing to do anything to put the young wrestler down. With a background of competing internationally in gymnastics as well as cheerleading experience she has the athleticism, looks and charisma to go right to the top of the wrestling industry. Having trained in the private dungeon of an ex champion she was fast tracked to her wrestling graduation after showing an instinctive aptitude to wrestle and showing remarkable resilience to withstand punishment even fighting out of the ex champions infamous submission hold. Since joining the professional ranks of nGw she has also demonstrated her resiliency fighting off numerous challenges. A spectacular high flyer Scarlett specialises in moves such as: Diving Crossbody, Spring Hurricanrana, Backflip Kick, Flying Spinning Heal Kick, Flying Thrust Kick, Somersault Leg Drop, Sunset Flip. Other favoured moves include: The Sharpshooter, Neck scissors, Whirlybird Head Scissors, Body Scissors, Figure Four Leglock, Low Blow. Plus her devastating finishing move: The Scarlett Thorn (based upon a facebreaker DDT). This isn't an exhaustive list of her moveset with Scarlett having trained in almost every move you can think of, and some you can't! Current Having been frozen out of competitive matches for a period of time by the ruthless Erica Summeroff, she finally made her comeback recently as one half of 'Schlitz & Roses' with her friend and nGw commentator Rick Salvatore. After proving themselves to be a formidable opposition to any team Erica Summeroff once again thwarted Scarlett by sending Rick on the road with the travelling CLAW promtion. Now she is back on the singles roster and will be striving to make an impact once again. Match History #Full Roster Battle Royal 6th place #WIN over Sara Stone & Brittanie Simone #WIN over Damion Stone , Derick Moris & Johnny Jaxson (Schlitz Championship Match) #LOSE to Damion Stone (Schlitz Championship) #WIN over Derick Moris #WIN over Jordan Snow #LOSE to 'Jumping' Jack Burton #WIN over Jordan Snow (Brass Ring Title Match) #WIN over Jaggeroth , Creator and Derick Moris in handicap match #WIN over Valora Salinas #WIN with Valora Salinas vs Johnny Jaxson & Rick Salvatore #LOSE to Vince Stryfe (Mr nGw Championship Match) #WIN with Rick Salvatore over Rob Riot and David Dreadful #LOSE fourway tag match with Rick Salvatore to PT Merciless and Billy Fowler #Full Roster Battle Royal 5th place #LOSE triple threat to Rob Riot (also including Billy Fowler Title History Schlitz Gusto Championship July 19, 2012 to Aug 16, 2012 Brass Ring Holder Oct 18, 2012 to Jan 16, 2013 Trivia Although she has never worked in any other promotions than nGw Scarlett has entered two external tournaments. The first was the Winter Classic Battle Royal featuring the best of the best out of the whole Fedwars regions She was elimination in 5th place by eventual runner up Rob Riot . The Fedwars tournament again featured the best of Fedwars and from a field of 50 entrants Scarlett achieved a semi-finals spot before finally losing to Rob Riot. Merchandise Category:Workers